


You (Literally) Blow Me Away

by Kirby_Stilinski



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game), climbing class - Fandom
Genre: After-Canon storyline, EMILY AND CHRIS ARE BEST FRIENDS BECUZ SCREW CANON. LOVE THEM, Josh is an ass, M/M, Smutty, Wendigo!Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Kirby_Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wasn't the jealous type. Nope. Not at all.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one in which Josh flirts with Sam to piss off Chris</p>
            </blockquote>





	You (Literally) Blow Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't updated 20 Shades of Purple, Smooth As Ice or The Butterfly Effect. I've been busy and I hit a snag on all of them. I've sokved the problem and I'll update them ASAP. 
> 
> Happy 2016, btw!!

Chris wasn't the jealous type. Nope. Not at all. He totally wouldn't glare daggers at anybody who flirted with Josh at any of the bars or clubs they went to. He wouldn't warn Matt or Mike in the bathrooms to not lead him on. Not. At. All. Josh was openly gay and was literally the most flirtatious person he and their group of friends have ever met. He was also quite the party guy too.

Which explains the Winter Getaway parties at the Washington Lodge. After the incident with the wendigos and Josh's sick prank, Sam and Chris voluntarily went to find him after the searching party didn't come back. They found him already infected with the Wendigo spirit, they had no choice but to save him by doing an exorcism. ("Supernatural has finally taught us something" Chris told Sam as they finished drawing the circle that Josh was passed out inside. She just rolled her eyes at him). They eventually came out with a less feral Josh and the others were sort of relieved. They spent a lot of time bringing him back to civilization than they thought they would and soon enough were able to graduate and take care of him more often. After 3 months, they finally got a Josh as close as they could get him. It wasn't a surprise that he dragged them all to a gay bar in celebration.

Aside from guys hitting on Mike and Emily, it was actually pretty fun. Chris was sipping a drink when he noticed Sam and Josh talking and laughing. It didn't annoy Chris that much, but it did put him on edge for a while. He noticed they were whispering into each others' ears and both giggling softly. Then she placed her hand on his and Chris made a low grumbling noise that couldn't be heard over the loud, booming music.Or so he thought...

-"Stop it" Emily said, glaring at Chris. He turned to look at her and she shifted her eyes to where they were, two tables away.

-"Stop what?" Chris asked, acting oblivious to his actions and taking a sip of his drink again.

-"Staring at THEM" she replied, rolling her eyes and repeating his action. -"I'm not staring" Chris remarked.

-"Sure... kissing Ashley was a smart move to avoid our suspicions about your hopeless crush on our psychopathic Wenigo friend" Emily said, eyeing Chris. His face felt hot and his ears turned pink at the remark. He's honestly not that surprised that Emily, of all people, found out. But it still shocked him.

-"Shouldn't you be grinding on Matt or something?" Chris said, finishing his drink.

-"Shouldn't YOU be blowing Josh in the bathroom?" Emily replied, smiling.

-"How are we friends again?" Chris asked, rolling his eyes.

-"I tried to kick your ass for beating me at a spelling bee in the 5th grade. Sam stopped me and I apologized and yoy actually had good taste in pokemon cards. Boom, Butterfly Effect." She explained, shrugging.

-"Oh... right..." Chris replied, staring at his empty cup. He looked up again to see them laughing and smiling at each other, her hand still on his. Ashley slapped him out of his daze and then sat down next to him.

-"You could have fucking told me it was to throw people off your trail" Ashley snapped as she ate a cracker too aggressively.

-"What?" Chris asked, acting shocked.

-"Oh I was standing behind you the entire time. God Chris, here I was thinking you were swooning for me" Ashley said as she out away her fake ID.

-"Sorry.." Chris muttered looking down at the table ashamed.

-"It's alright. I always figured you were gay anyway" Ashley said as she drank from her beer.

-"What" Chris said, jaw dropping.

-"Nothing." She replied, giggling with Emily. Jess and Mike soon made their way to the table, Jess limping slightly.

-"Hey, you three" she said as she sat down, flinching slightly. Mike leaned against a large pillar right behind her and smiled at them. Emily rolled her eyes and took another sipnof her cocktail.

-"Where's Matt?" Chris asked, not seeing him in the weakening crowd of dancers. As if on cue, he slumped against Chris and smiled goofily.

-"Hey yu guyss. I love you all s'much. 'S so good being here tonigh--" he slurred before he slammed his head on the table and collapsed on the floor.

-"Well at least he didn't throw up on the bartender this time" Emily said.

-"Or kiss the bartender" Mike remarked, looking down under the table to see him.

-"Or me.." Ashley muttered. Mike and Chris lifted him up and carried him towards the exit. They left him laying in the backseat and closed the doors. 

-"You boning Ashley tonight or what?" Mike asked as they opened the back door and stepped back inside.

-"Haven't heard the news?" Chris asked.

-"What news?" Mike asked in return, face in confusion.

-"I swing both ways" Chris said. He winked and walked back toward the table leaving Mike a stuttering and blushing mess near the dance floor.

Sam and Josh were still laughing and talking (a little too much for Chris' comfort) as they returned toward their friends.

-"Where's Matt?" Sam asked, calming her laughter a little.

-"He decided that locking lips with our table was better than mine. Not my fault love hurts so much" Emily said as she ate the cherry at the bottom of her glass along with the rest of the bright green concoction. Ashley laughed st that and Sam did as well. Chris glanced at Josh and then glanced back down to Ashley. He put on a convincing smile to hide his burning jealousy--  _negative emotions_ \-- towards Sam... and Josh. He soon excused himself from the table and walked into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. He took off his glasses and turned on the faucet to splash water on his face. When he felt a bit calmer, Josh walked through the doors and saw Chris looking at himself in the mirror. Chris didn't notice him until he took off his shirt to look at his body. He wasn't chubby, he was actually really fit. Pecs, a few abs showing and a little bit more working out that couldn't solve the rest.

-"Hit the gym much?" Josh asked, startling Chris. He dropped his shirt in shock and then realized what was happening and grabbed it off the floor. He quickly tugged it back on and out on his glasses. Josh chuckled and walked towards him until they were only a few feet away from each other.

-"Do I make you nervous, Cochise?" Josh asked. Chris could smell mint and, woah. Since when did Josh's stitches almost look translucent.

-"Not really" Chris lied, smirking.

-"Hmm" was all Josh said as he turned around to fix his air with his fingers. 

-"I bet you make Sam nervous all the time" Chris muttered.

-"Haha. Oh Cochise... I never took you for the jealous type" Josh said, turning to face him again.

-"I don't get jealous" Chris said, stubbornly.

-"But you sure get horny" Josh replied, sliding his hand smoothly up Chris' leg and landing it on his chest. Chris blushed a deep red and before he knew it, Josh was taking off his own shirt. Chris stared at Josh's body. He definitely had some time to workout in those mines or at Sam's house. Chris mindlessly licked his lips and Josh winked.

-"You just gonna watch or are you going to screw me?" Josh teased, smirking and bouncing his pecs. Chris grabbed him and practically threw him into a stall. Josh laughed and switched their positions, he locked the door and slammed Chris against it locking their lips fiercely and strongly. Josh slid his tongue into Chris' mouth and Chris obliged the entrance and returned the gesture. The kiss was turning sloppy and intense. Josh made his way along Chris' jawline and soon he nibblef at his neck. Josh looked up at him before he unbuttoned Chris' pants.

-"Whoever moans first gets fucked" Josh sneered. He shoved his hands down Chris' underwear and clasped his hand on his largely hardening dick. Chris contained his moan and soon fell to his knees and unzipped Josh's jeans with his mouth and lowered the waistband on his briefs with his teeth. Josh looked at him wide-eyed and all Chris had to do was breath against the head when Josh moaned and whimpered at the sight.

-"I guess you're getting fucked" Chris said. Smirking. Josh moaned when Chris licked a stripe up and rose to his feet. He turned Josh over and bended him over revealing his wet ass. Chris liked the view and soon pulled out his dick and aimed it right along.

-"Did you bring lube or somethi-- OHH _HHH FUCK!!_ " Josh moaned when Chris slowly slid it. Josh must have not noticed how slicked up he already was because Chris slid in easily. Chris pulled out and went in again, experimenting Josh's hole.

-"Fuck Cochise. You're so thick" Josh gasped. Chris smirked and practically slammed against Josh. He got a loud moan in return and Josh was trembling as Chris pulled out almost all the way.

-"You're so long too" Josh moaned as Chris began a slow pace. Josh thrust back against Chris, their skin slapping against each other rhythmically. Chris moaned at the noises Josh would make.

-"Your hole feels like it was made for me" Chris muttered into his ear as he hit him in his sweet spot. Josh moaned loudly and it sounded like music to Chris' ears.

-"Fuck.  _Ah FUCK_. Your cock was made by the gods." Josh said. Chris pulled out entirely and Josh whimpered at the loss of contact. He turned Josh around and practically lifted him up. Josh wrapped his legs around Chris and Chris dropped him to land onto his cock, both moaning as it hit Josh on his prostate almost perfectly. Chris bounced Josh up and down as he took off the blonde's shirt. Their sweat causing a slippery friction between their chests. Josh kissed Chris passionately and Chris bit down on Josh's nipple mid-fuck and then kept throwing him up and down his length like a rag doll.

-"'M so close. C-C-chris. I'm s-s-s-s-so clos-se" Josh would mumble as Chris continuwd to fuck him.

-"Come for me, my little Wendibro. Come for me" Chris muttered. He started jumping him up and down at a deadly pace and Josh came as it hit his prostate one last time. Thick white ropes shot out of his cock which got twice as much friction sliding between Chris' abs. He came so hard he started seeing spots in his vision and when he came back to focus, there was a lot of cum dripping off Chris' chiseled body and his chin. Chris lifted Josh off and came all over Josh's body, enough to make him kneel down at take the rest of his load in his mouth. Chris hugged Josh, mixing their cum together on them for a large sloppy kiss. Chris tasted his own salty component and soon swiped the rest of their bodies with his out fingers before shoving them into Josh's ass. Josh moaned and soon Chris brought him in for another sloppy kiss, fingers still buried inside him. They realized that standing in the small stall was uncomfortable and started dressing themselves. As they left the bathroom, they reached the table where their friends were laughing and they turned to look at them.

-"Well... how was your little fuck session?" Emily asked.

-"We didn't screw" Chris said. They all gave a disappointed sigh and then Chris leaned into Josh's ear.

-"Remember the fact that our cum is still inside your hole, Josh. If you don't flirt with anybody you might get all 9 inches again" he whispered. Josh blushed a deep red and Sam groaned.

-"Goddamit. Two of your stiches opened up. I knew it you two screwed" she exclaimed. Everybody wooped and Emily handed Jess a $20 bill. Chris blushed and Josh lookef at him before smirking. 

-"You blow me away, Cochise. Literally" Josh said. Chris' smirk fell off his face as he blushed and stuttered. Mike and Jess groaned while Emily and Sam laughed hard at Josh.

As they drove back from the bar, Josh woke up in the middle of the ride to see Sam and Emily talking and looked down to see Chris skeeping peacefully and his fingers entwined with his own.

-My little Cochise" Josh whispered as he leaned his hesd against Chris'. His stitched hurting a little against his stupid faux hairdo.

 


End file.
